I Don't Know Why I Feel This Way
by LoriLori267
Summary: Austin is feeling a little weird about Ally. Auslly One-shot


**I Don't Why I Feel This Way.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

From the other day, I have been feeling kinda weird whenever I'm around Ally. I mean, I feel like I gonna throw up anytime she comes near. So I have been trying to stay away from her. I even stopped making music! Yeah, It was THAT bad. I went over Sonic Boom a couple of days ago and when I saw her with Dallas, I swear to god. That I was gonna go over there and punch him in face. But when I saw Ally's face I suddenly felt… happy. Was there something wrong with me? Was I catching a bug cuz as far as I'm concern I have a flu. During my thinking in my room, watching T.V., my phone started to ring. It was Dez.

"Hi, Dez." I said over the phone.

"Austin, Where are you?" Dez asked.

"I'm at home."

"When are you comin' back? We miss you." Dez confessed, "Especially Ally."

Really? When he said that my heart skipped a beat. What's happening to me? "Really, Why?"

"She said she wrote some new songs and she wanted you to hear it." Dez explained. "It's been almost Two months since you made a webcast and I wanna make one." He complained.

"Sorry, don't feel like it."

"Your fans are waiting. Remember that."

"Ok, Dez. Later.

"Later."

As I ended the call, I had this strange feeling to text Ally. She deserves to know why I avoiding her. But I chicken out and texted my mom instead.

"**Mom?"** I texted to her.

"**Yeah?"** She texted right back.

"**I have feeling about Ally."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, Every time I'm with her I feel….." **I wanted to see if she was going to figure out.

"**Sick?" **She texted back.

She did. **"Yeah. And…"**

"**Every time you see her u run away but every time u see her with another boy u feel like to punch them in the face ;-."** She had read my mine. It was scary.

"**Yeah, mummy."**

"**You are in LOVE :-o. My little boy is in love!" **What? No way!

"**No, I'm not!"** I was so embarrassed.

"**YES YOU R."**

"**NO, I'M NOT!"**

"**Calm down. U are just feeling a little weird but the best thing 2 do is 2 tell Ally how u feel. And hope and pray that she likes you in the same way."** Mom, She always know what to say.

"**O.K. How?" **

"**Go 2 her house and tell her!" **

"**I can't drive."**

"**Well, walk."  
"What?"**

"**Walk to her house."**

"**Speakin' of walking, Where r u and dad?"**  
**"At KFC. Remember?"**

That 's when I remembered that I asked for KFC for dinner tonight.

"**O.K. mum can u buy me a famous bowl plz?"**

"**Alright. Honey just. Go."**

"**Alright . Bye mum." **

"**L8r.**

O.K. I am going to not going to take my my mom's advice cuz I'm feeling way too lazy right now so I'm going to text her. Hope this works.

"**Hi, Ally. How are u?"** I texted her. It took about five minutes for her to text back.

"**I'm fine, Austin. I miss you. . Where r u? I wrote a ton of new songs and u haven't come to SB in a long while." ** She texted back.

"**WOW, I did not know that u can txt like that! How did u learn?" **I asked her as a joke but I was stunned. Ally would text in sentences. Actual sentences. How long was I truly gone?

"**I learn a lot since u been gone. But I was always cool and hip. Ha, ah."** Yeah, right.

"**Ally, Can I come ovr to yur house plz?" **I would like an idiot buy texting her "I think I love u." Wait, I don't think, I know! Wait does this means…..

"**Yah, u can come now." **Yeah!

"**O.K. G8r. coming rht now. ;-"** A master plan was already brewing in my head. Tonight is the night.

"**O.K. CU in a little while." **She texted back.

That's when I got up and put on my best clothes. And started to run over to Ally's house. Wish me luck.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was wondering why Austin wasn't coming to Sonic Boom and around me again. I mean a couple of weeks ago, I saw Austin at the door and he literally punched a hole into the wall, while I was talking to Dallas. I just got over him and he was buying a guitar for his uncle. It was his birthday. And that's when I saw Austin smiling, after he punched the hole into the wall. But then his mother came two hours later and payed for it.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Austin is very sorry, he did this." His mom said while I listened. Yes, I'm a snoop. Sue me. "He didn't even remember that he punched a hole in the wall, Mr. Dawson."

"Please call me Lester."

"O.k., Lester. How much?"  
"Five hundred dollars."

"Here you go." She said while giving him the money.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." She said. Then she left.

"Dad, we only needed three!" I said to Dad

"Yes, I know but I wanted to buy two hundred dollars worth of foot cream."

"Why, Dad?"

"Because I got a bad case of athletes' foot."

"I didn't need to hear that. Daddy." I _really _didn't need hear that.

"ALLY!" I heard Trish calling.

"Yeah, Trish?"

"Guess who got a job at the…" She turned to the hole in the wall. "Why is there's a hole in the wall?"

"It was Austin."  
She looked confused. "I'm confused. Why would Austin, of all people, do _that_?" She said while she pointed at the hole.

"I don't know."

"I think he's jealous." Blurted out Dez.

"Now why would Austin be jealous?" Trish and I asked.

"I was right beside him, remember? Right before he punched the wall, he said and I quote, 'I'm going to murder Dallas and then rip his head off and feed it to jackals in the outback'. End quote."

"Really?" Trish and I asked again.

"That's not all, listen to this voice mail he left me a couple of minutes ago." He pressed play. "_I'M F****ING GOING TO MURDER DALLAS! F***K. WHY THE F*** I'M CURSING? HE WAS JUST TALKING TO ALLY? WHY DO I CARE? DEZ, PICK! UP! THE! GODDAMN! PHONE! I'M FREAKING THE F***K OUT! BEEEEEEEEEEEP!"_

"That could not be Austin." Trish said.

"Yeah, Austin doesn't curse." But I secretly wondered. 'Why did he care?'

"Yeah, he does. Only when he's confused, angry or sad." Dez said.

"That right. One time, he did. When we ran out of peanut butter and jelly." Trish confessed.

"So how he can curse make you guys hear but not me?" I was curious.

"Because he thinks you'll stay away from him." Dez said.

"And he didn't want to seem bad. You're his best friend…" Trish said before Dez interrupted with a

"Hey!"

"Best _GIRL_ friend."

"Oh. Better."

"You are so stupid. It's not even funny." Trish said.

"I know what I am but what are you?" Classic Dez. Always saying stuff that doesn't make any sense.

"I don't think he's jealous. I mean he's way hotter than Dez." What the hell did I just say?  
"Ally thinks Austin's hot?" Dez said.

"I think so. When did 'Austin is so hot' phase' started?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. I just think his brown eyes are sexy and his..."

"Wait, isn't his eyes green?" Dez asked.

"I don't know. You can ever tell. One day, they look brown as chocolate and the next it looks green as grass." Trish said.

"That's true." Dez said. "I wonder if he's vampire."

"No, he wears contacts." I said.

"Really? Cuz his vampire theory makes better sense." Trish said.

"NO, he tells me that his eyes are chocolate brown and he wears contacts because he doesn't wanna wear glasses."

"When did he tell you that?" Dez asked.

"Two days ago."

"Enough with the chat, what do you find sexy about Austin Monica Moon?" Trish asked.

"Well, everything!" I blurted out.

"O.K." Dez said.

"Yeah, we got to go." Trish said. I forgot. It was their two weeks, nine days, two hours and three minutes anniversary.

"Bye, Lovebirds." I said while I waved to them. Let's hope they reach the "1 year, 2 months, 3 days, 4 hours and 21 minutes anniversary." Yeah, hope and pray for that one.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Huh, in retrospect maybe should not have told them that. Dez especially. He's a big loudmouth.

"Ally?" Dad shouted.

"Yeah, Dad?" Damn, he knocked me out my daydream.  
"Austin's here."

HOLY CRAP!

"Coming!"

"O.K."

As I came down the stairs in my silk PJs (Bra and shorts), Austin was blushing. Why?

"Hi, Ally." He said while growling.

"Why are you growling?"

"Because you look so fine! I mean I'm hungry."

"I look good?"

"Hell yaah."

"You wanna come up to my room?"

"OH YEAH!"

"Mr. Moon?" My dad said while holing Austin's shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Dawson?"

"If you get her pregnant, I swear to God, I will…."

"Daddy?" This is so embarrassing!  
"Yes, Go." He motioned us up to the room.

**Austin P.O.V:**

Remember that master plan I told you about, it wasn't supposed to be this but to tell I how felt. But when we went through the door, something took over me. And it wasn't a good feeling. I grabbed Ally by her shoulders and kissed her and I thought she would have pushed me away or started to cry or something. Instead, she kissed me back. She kissed me with passion like a burning was inside of her and she wanted to let it out. And I wasn't complaining. I think we were kissing for five minutes. On Ally's bed, while watching Twilight (Don't ask.). Until Ally said

"I love you, Austin."

Wait, What? "What did you say?"  
"I. Love. You."

"You. Love. Me?" I was shocked. "I thought you liked Dallas."

"I did. Until I started to have….."

"Have What?"

"Dreams." Her breathing came heavier.  
"About what?" I whispered in ear then bit it.

"About us." By that time, her heart was beating so fast that even a cheetah wouldn't outrun it.

"Doing what?" I whispered in her ear again.

"Doing 'It'" Her face was as red as blood now.

I was laughing at that point.

"Stop laughing, Baby!"  
Baby? "Why, Ally-poo?"

"Because it's not funny."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

I kissed her again.

"Tell me one."

"OH, NO!"  
"Come on."

"No!"

"At least let me hear one." I said while I did my puppy dog face

"Alright!" She cannot resist my puppy dog face.

She started to tell me in my ears and it was SO DIRTY. SO DIRTY that after she told me I literally fell to the ground, laughing.

"Don't laugh." She throwed a pillow on me.

"OH, COME ON! You sounded really…."

"Horrible?"

"No, Sexy. Hot. Nice."

"I guess _that's _the reason your pants is bulging."

"OH MY GOD. Don't look."

"I didn't realize it's SO BIG!" She said while poking it.

"Mmmm…." I could not help it! She's just so….. "Stop it!"

"I'll stop it if you say how hot I am."

"O.K. You sooo hot that you can melt metal."

"And?"

"You're my everything. I'm deeply, madly, crazy in love with you, Ally."  
"As I'm with you, Austin."

"Will you stop touching it now?"

"Yeah, sorry."  
"No, don't say sorry. It's a good thing."

"I guess it hurting now?"

"Yeah." It felt like it was going to explode!

"You wanna go home?"  
"No. But I have too."

"O.K. I'll text you."

"Bye, Baby." I said.

"Bye, Sweetie." She said.

**5 minutes later:**

"So, how it go?" Mom asked me.

"It was so amazing!" I said dreamily.

"Huh, Austin?" Dad asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you use protection?"

"Dad! We didn't have sex?"

"Then why is there a blanket covering the 'family jewels'?"

"Because. Because….."

"Yeah, Skippy."  
"Mummy!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you guys."  
"We love you too."

"Just remember, Ally. She's good girl."  
"Yeah, Dad." For the first time in my 16 years off life, I felt so happy. It's like I got run over by a unicorn while trying to find a pot of gold on a rainbow over the stars. Yeah, it was that crazy. I am in love with Ally Dawson. And the whole world. And it's feels so good.


End file.
